Weaponless Meister and the Meisterless Weapon
by RusNydia
Summary: "If you grab for the scalpel, I will not hesitate to return the favor by cutting off your phallus," Severus suddenly threatened. Franken sighed sadly against the nub and released the medical tool, listening to the instrument clatter to the ground. Franken/Severus yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Soul Eater. I make no money from this.

I'm stumped on my other stories and I was just started a new anime (Soul Eater) I got this idea in my infinite ability to slash things out and add Snape to it. When I say I just started, I mean I finished the seventh episode twenty minutes ago. So that means, there will probably be multiple flaws however, I just HAD to do this.

Warning: Yaoi/Boy-boy loving action, probably OOC

(**)

Doctor Franken Stein sighed as he stared at the computer screen. It was trivial numbers that really did nothing to challenge him as he broke through them with efficiency that would stun many. He had to find out where those idiots had moved his most recent experiment then again, the girl wasn't that interesting except for the fact that she had several disorders centering on her nonexistent fat. Stein let out a sigh and sat back from the glaring screen, reaching up to adjust the large screw in his head.

"I'm bored," he muttered. Where were those idiot kids that dithering old shinigami had talked him into training? A smile wrapped itself around his lips as he thought of Lord Death. Ah, he often wished that the shinigami had an actual body so he could see what interesting things he hid. No point in thinking about what couldn't be. He blinked up at the ceiling. Could it be that the zombie killed them? The scientist heaved a louder sigh. He had been pulled out of retirement just to—

"Oh, hello Severus," a very disturbing smile spread across Franken's lips as he noticed a presence within the room. He tilted his head over the back of his chair and waited for the human shaped Weapon to step forward until the dull light from the computer hit his darkly cloaked body.

A distinctive itch to grab his scalpel and lay that long, lithe body on a table to open up that curious thin torso erupted in Stein. He could imagine the pale flesh splitting open under the pressure, the pale face smoothed in sleep twitching slightly at the dulled pain, the black markings almost disappearing as he cut through them. Oh he wondered how that red blood would pool and drip. He could almost see the organs throbbing in the open air, heart working at a languid pace to keep the blood flow—

Suddenly a hard hand sent his head flying forward, body almost falling out of the chair as he hunched over his keyboard. He rubbed at the forming bump with a rueful grin as he straightened. Oh, Severus was quite the quick one, both with temper and in speed. He turned his chair so that he was fully facing the other, smiling up at him even though the man was almost the same height as him in his seated position.

"Stop thinking about dissecting me you bastard," Severus huffed at his unasked question, his thin lips twisting into a sneer. It was actually quite cute instead of intimidating to one with a suffocating, powerful aura such as Stein.

"What would make you think that was on my mind?" Franken almost teased, pushing up his glasses on his nose. Severus rolled his dark onyx eyes and long fingers began to undo the long row of buttons on his flowing jacket. It was such a yummy jacket that Franken personally loved to rip. How many had he cut open before Severus started to notice his lack of clothing?

"You were drooling, Fool!" Severus snapped. Stein reached up and wiped at his mouth, feeling that it was indeed wet. Yes, well, Severus didn't normally prank people or lie very often. He also didn't sleep heavy enough for Stein to ever start his dissection of the younger man. Now, that was quite annoying but there was little Stein could do unless he was able to create a kind of sedative that Severus didn't notice and somehow slip into something he consumed…

Another slap to the head, this one knocking into his screw, brought him back to reality to realize that the Demon Weapon was now straddling his hips, black clad legs on either side, spread wide with a noticeably open shirt even wider.

"Stop scheming to dissever me!" Severus demanded, settling on his legs. Franken let out a short giggle and observed the grumpy man with amused eyes. He didn't see Severus very often but that was due to his latest attempt to get the man on his operating table. Oh he had been so very close to actually adding stitches to that beautiful smooth chest. He always marveled at Severus' body, no matter how many times they did this. For skin to be this smooth, this soft and unblemished despite the harsh life of its owner, it almost amazed Franken. He grabbed the shirt, pushing it down the man's arms, effectively trapping them although he knew that it wouldn't hinder the other's abilities.

As a very smart scientist, Stein decided now was the time to indulge in his frequent partner, no longer staring at the paper-white skin stretched over startling visible bones. Stein brought his hand to travel over the man's ribs, silently counting them, before darting up to the pink nubs he so loved to torture. He pulled at them until they hardened satisfactorily under his guidance then, suddenly, he twisted them.

A startled moan of pleasure erupted from Severus' throat at the rough treatment and his bum grinded down on his growing erection. Stein liked that, he liked that Severus took the pain he gave him and grinded harder onto his growing erection with slight abandon, throwing back his head once Franken latched onto a reddened nipple with his mouth, rubbing his tongue in a short apology before biting down.

"If you grab for the scalpel, I will not hesitate to return the favor by cutting off your phallus," Severus suddenly threatened. Franken sighed sadly against the nub and released the medical tool, listening to the instrument clatter to the ground. Severus seemed very happy about the action for he purred sweetly and pulled his arms from the sleeves of his shirt so that his hands could get into the action.

"I see you remember my threat to harvest your kidney and sell it on the black market," the black haired man continued, fishing out his lover's erection. Franken smiled at his lover's ingenious and equally sadistic nature. Oh yes, he remembered that day well, in fact he fondly stared at the stitches leading up his side almost every day he caught himself shirtless in front of a mirror. It instilled in his mind that they were perfect for one another.

"I nearly lost it to an alcoholic of three," Dr. Stein mused, popping open the button to Severus' pants. Then he cocked his head to the side. Well then, it seems that he underestimated those little brats. Franken Stein mourned whatever highly charged activity Severus and he were going to get into and placed his foot on his desk. Then he kicked as hard as possible, sending him and his lover down the hall.

"What in the Hell are you do—?" At the very least, he had to look forward to the punishment that Severus would dole out once this was all over. The powerful Meister smiled under his breath, quickly tucking himself in as the thin fingers of his lover wrapped around his shoulders and the man pressed close so he wouldn't fall off the chair.

(**)

"Something's coming," Soul noted grimly, shifting his feet. Maka nodded and the four students grimly watched, waiting for their opponent to come rushing from the darkness, weapon swinging and killer intent practically dripping from his body. The second to last thing they expected by this man speeding towards them on a wheeled chair, back towards them and something clinging tightly to his. Now, the very last thing they imagined as the chair slamming into the slight elevation, sending the man and the person (for they had come to realize that it was indeed a person in his lap) sprawling to the floor. The person sat up, hand going to his head, black hair hiding all of his face.

"Stein, what in the blue Hells were you thinking!?" the shirtless man demanded hotly, probably glaring down at the short haired man. Soul felt his mouth drop open. That was Dr. Stein and not some flunky!? If that was it then what was he doing with a shirtless man on his lap? A sick feeling started in the cool boy's stomach. Could they have been… oh shit, did he just cock-block another guy? That was totally not cool even if he was some shit-crazed doctor.

"That didn't go as I planned… perhaps I should try again," Dr. Stein stated instead of answering the obviously angry man, standing to his feet. The man went with the flow of his movement, his legs wrapped around the tapered waist of the scientist and his long nails digging into the stitched up lab coat.

"YOU FOOL!" the man hissed nastily, pounding on his head although the stitched man didn't seem to take note of him as he carried the both of them back to the chair.

(**)

"Father, was that… a part of the plan?" Kid quirked a brow at the debacle happening on the magical mirror, not quite sure if he wanted to cry at the horrible ugliness of the Doctor and his home or… well, there was nothing else to do. Nothing about the man was symmetrical—his house and clothing didn't even have the decency to be at least half symmetrical with the erratic stitches all up and around it. It was horrible to look at but Kid kept it to himself because it had nothing to do with his perfectly symmetrical life.

"Yeah, who was that other man?" Patti leaned around Lord Death, attempting to get a good look at the man before he launched himself back into the house. She caught a quick glimpse of striking pale limbs but that was all.

"I didn't think Severus would ever forgive Stein after their last incident," Lord Death hummed low under his breath, watching the mirror scene intently, already knowing what was to happen. Stein was rightly an odd fellow but he was the perfect man for this test. The bond between Meister and Weapon had to be perfect not only with their souls but with the Weapon willing to die for their Meister.

"The last incident?" Liz tilted her head minutely. She could only imagine what kind of incident a mad Meister could with someone that was obviously weaker than him as shown by the blows that were obviously not hurting the scientist.

"Dr. Stein has a… habit of dissecting things and experimenting on them. Severus did not quite agree when the blade was turned on him and took off after a minor spat between the two," Death answered his son's Weapon. Liz shuddered at the thought of having someone try to dissect her especially if she knew that person as a friend or whatever this 'Severus' character knew Stein as. Liz turned her attention back to the mirror as the two men went flying on the wheeling chair once more, Severus protesting, and once more they landed on the ground. Patti let out a startled giggle, obviously entertained.

(**)

"You damned dunderhead! If it didn't work the first time, what would make you believe—!?" Severus cut himself off, sighing heavily as he straddled the stitched up scientist. He swore if Stein wasn't the best bed partner he ever had, he would strangle the man. He ran a hand through his long black hair to push it out of his face and glare down at the completely unaffected scientist.

"Um… should we attack or wait for them to finish?" Soul muttered to his Meister, best friend, and Tsubaki. They had already watched curiously as the man had gone back inside and come back only for the same thing to happen.

"I don't know… should we attack both of them or just Stein?" Maka whispered back. She had no idea who Stein or the other man was but she did know that one was bad news and, by association, so was the obviously British man.

Their words finally garnered the attention of the two men, the one without his shirt snorting in disgust as he roughly pushed himself to his feet, uncaring that his knee shoved directly into the larger man's solar plex. The man was rather tall but extremely skinny with no muscle definition that Maka could see. However, what she could see was the bite mark oddly on his sternum and his reddened nipples. With a start she realized that she was staring. The pigtailed girl blushed deeply, averting her eyes.

"You have dropped so far down the food chain that they send children after you now?" he sneered, his prominent nose wrinkling. He turned to Stein who merely stared at the four for a time before turning to his returned lover. Severus tilted his head to meet the eyes hidden behind round glasses. He could see the amusement shining in the olive-green eyes that normally showed a hidden madness that not even Severus had seen the full extent of. A small smile came to his lips before he could stop himself although he preened as the amusement grew.

"I will see you later," Stein hummed, taking off his lab coat and placing it among the narrow shoulders. Severus smiled a little more and pulled the stitched, heavy fabric closer, leaning up on his tip-toes to land a kiss on the wider mouth of his lover. It was their first kiss in four months and much more chaste than he was used to.

"Later," Severus agreed before turning and walking calmly away from the building, casting a last curious glance at the children and the obvious zombie chained up tightly by some blue haired kid with a familiar imprint on his shoulder. He shook his head; honestly he didn't want to know. He would leave Stein to beat the stuffing out of some children and wait for the man to pop up in his current home.

(**)

"… Am I the only one not expecting that?" Liz blinked. She wasn't sure why she hadn't assumed something between the two due to the state of undress but there she was, completely floored. She glanced at Kid with his folded hands and eyes completely serious and quite bored but she could tell that he had been shocked. Patti was giggling to herself about two people kissing, not caring whether or not it was an obviously crazy Meister and probably an insane human as an added bonus.

"Oh yes, Severus is Dr. Stein's lover," Lord Death noted absently, watching as the greatest Meister decided to read all of the children that were challenging him. Stein was quite the intimidating person without even trying or changing his tone of voice, "He's also a Weapon without a Master, the most powerful Independent Weapon to ever breathe but that's hardly important."

(**)

The End (or to be continued)

I can't come up with names so 'Independent Weapon' was my only idea because I don't know if they exist in the anime. I mean, Soul fought (not very well) against Kid while using himself so that means it's possible… right?

Anyway, if this receives good attention then I could be convinced to continue with a whole background story and plot so comment! The more words, the more likely!


	2. Chapter 2

I have convinced myself that Stein is absolutely perfect for Snape so when I saw that witch Medusa trying to kiss Snape's Stein, I almost flipped. Now I have to give this story a direction and plot by continuing.

Warning: heavy, indecent smut and… this chapter is very short but it'll never be this short again!

(**)

Severus curled on his bed, head resting against his overly stuffed pillow with stitches splayed across it. Damn that stupid Meister for being such a great bed partner because really, that's why Severus was with the fool. It wasn't because he actually liked him and thought him smart (or at least smarter than the dunderheads that surrounded Severus on an everyday basis) or powerful. No, no, that would be silly coming from him. Of course denial was harder to swim in when he was currently curled under the long lab coat with stitches and was still sleeping with the stitched pillow Franken had given him. That stupid screw head—

"Go away Stein," Severus ordered as he sensed the very bastard he was thinking of. He opened his eyes and glared at the gray haired Meister now crouching easily on his window's ledge. He had kept it open for the scientist to come through, knowing that he would be too difficult to simply knock on his door like a normal human being. He smirked as he remembered the time when he had greased up the pole that abled to scientist to climb into his room. Oh, that was a fun day to send the man to the hospital! Of course he awakened, two weeks later, to the madman standing over him, black surgery marks already along his neck and some on his nose.

Stein smiled brightly at him, eyes closing with joy and almost immediately it sparked anger in Severus, prompting him to launch a small throwing star at him. Stein didn't even flinch, simply allowing it to sail right past him seeing as Severus hadn't aimed it to hurt him or even to scrape his already scarred skin.

"I don't want your imitation smiles, you imbecile," he spat nastily as an answer to the unasked question. The smile immediately dropped from the man's face and he observed Severus silently, face somber and body shifting to sit on the ledge, legs dangling past the small seat covered in black pillows. Severus remembered the first time they had stayed together without having sex during their entire time together. They cuddled (Severus Prince did not cuddle much less with Stein) on that soft seat, reading a book together. Severus had sat between those longer legs, snug against the warm furnace Franken had for a chest and pronounced the Farsi language in his deeper, silkier voice. It had been very nice… until Franken Stein thought it a good time to pull out his always handy black marker.

"Only you hate my smiles," Franken noted absently, sucking on a cigarette. Severus slid from his bed, prowling gracefully to his stitched up madman. He leaned forward before the man could blow out the smoke, pressing his lips close and pulling the poison into his own system with an easy breath, his tongue darting into the larger man's mouth to quickly taste him as he had wished to do earlier. Then he pulled back and tilted his head up, carelessly displaying his neck to his on-off lover, blowing a spiral above their heads.

"I do not like artificial emotions," he finally responded to the man, not making a move to meet the olive-green eyes. Franken sighed around his cigarette and silently he sucked on his poisonous stick, Severus stealing some smoke from his mouth whenever he felt like it until it was nothing but a nub that Franken flicked out of the window without care. Severus blew his last wisp of smoke in the shape of a scythe.

"That was new," Franken said for lack of anything else.

"It took me three days," Severus shrugged, climbing into Stein's lap. He still had on the stitched lab coat so that left Stein with nothing but his shirt, stitched with its different colors that clung tightly to the muscled body. Slowly Severus brought his stained fingers to the shirt, grabbing a clump of the fabric in a tight fist as though to pull Franken forward instead he yanked down hard, tearing it without a real care in the world.

"That was my favorite shirt," Stein complained with a bored sigh. Severus rolled his eyes at the stupid words and simply turned his attention to the muscular chest with its stitched. He went to the one that was his favorite, the one curving from his back in a vicious slice that also carved into the skin of his side and a bit of his abs. Yes, it was the one he made to take out his kidney, purposely too big so to make a large stitch across.

Had he done it to be mean? He would like to think so, to tell himself and Stein that he just wanted to scar him but a part of him that wasn't totally drowning in denial admitted that he made it larger because Stein liked it. The gray haired man liked stitches, he liked their look and their feel. He liked to make them, to sew up the human skin until it was together once more. There wasn't anything that Stein liked more than experimentation even if they are on his own body… well, perhaps he liked Severus a bit more?

Dammit, now wasn't time to think about his feelings or the lack of them because he didn't do things to please Stein and he didn't pull back his blows. **'We are swimming so far into denial that we might have just taken all the water from the river to immerse ourselves in!'** a heavy voice cackled. Severus almost groaned out loud, all the time and effort he put into silencing that loud, sarcastic little voice was wasted. He knew that it hadn't actually done any good—it was a part of him and probably always would be and it had, technically, made sure that he hadn't lost himself when he… no, he wouldn't think of that.

"Even without cogs in your head, I can hear them churning and churning," Franken whispered, his lips pressed against his ear. Severus shook his head and tried to empty his mind. He hated when this happened, when he let his guard down enough to lose himself even just a little. _'Do you know why we can't help but trust him? We love him Severus, right? Don't we?_' another voice, this one lighter and so low that it was almost silent whispered. He liked this voice much better but it rarely spoke unless it was to ask useless questions that he didn't want to answer. It too staved off the Madness that had threatened to consume him those years ago but the Madness wasn't near so why did they continue to bother him?

"They bother you so much yet they won't ever leave you alone," Franken chuckled emotionlessly and stood, his large hands holding Severus to his body so that his bare toes wouldn't touch the ground while he hung mostly limp. It took a lot of his concentration to suppress the voices but as he felt the warm arms of Stein wrapped around him, the voices slip away easily as though it were only the doctor's arms that kept him together. He blinked open his eyes and met the bare eyes of the Meister as he bowed his head down and used his hand to lift his head. When had he gotten rid of his glasses?

"You have such control, control that surpasses mine, and yet they always get the better of you every now and again, don't they?" Stein continued, his eyes alight with curiosity and something else. Severus was not in the mood to explore his voices but once Franken was fascinated by something, he went after it with the desperation of a dying man. He also felt the incessant need to—

"Dammit, Franken!" Severus shot his eyes downward and immediately saw the marker he had uncapped in his hand. It was one of the scentless ones so he couldn't smell it as Franken realized soon after his very first attempt to cut him open post coitus. He pushed against the strong chest lightly until Franken released him onto his feet and glared up at the man. He wanted to curse and shout at the fool and maybe truly beat him over the head as hard as he could and possibly kill the older man but Severus doubted he could ever truly do something like that.

"Get on the bed," he ordered instead. It would do nothing for him to shout or 'pout' (he didn't pout!) so he would do the next best thing. He shoved hard into the man's chest, sending him flying onto the bed, bouncing for a short second before Severus was above him, landing on his knees on the man's sternum and quickly lacing the large hands he so loved above the gray haired head. He snapped his fingers and quickly shot a bit of energy through Stein until his hands sunk through the headboard.

"I see you have learned something new," Franken smirked, looking at his trapped hands without fear. Despite his words, Severus wouldn't actually hurt him which confused and puzzled Stein. Why did the Meister-less Weapon always feel the need to hold back? Even when they had their 'spat' over the dissection debacle, the man didn't fight with all of his worth. He hadn't even tried to do more than send him crumbling to his knees in pain as a deadly poison dashed through his blood. Then, to make things more startling and confusing, he had left the antidote in arms reach before he stormed out.

Stein did not understand. Severus had been very, very angry so why hadn't he taken his revenge? Why had he saved Stein? He had never known Severus to be a very forgiving man and definitely not willing to give someone the antidote to his deadly concoctions. Actually, the more Stein pondered on it the more he turned his questions inward. Why had he, Doctor Franken Stein gone easy on the man? He hadn't gone as hard he could have gone, hadn't attacked nearly as viciously but why…?

"Are your cogs turning too?" The focus of his thoughts taunted, dark eyes glittering from the top of his pants, the man's teeth already pulling down his zipper seeing as his tongue made sure work of burning through his button. Franken did not answer and continued to stare in the intense gaze of his Severus. "Your thoughts are running around in your head, stabbing at my mind like a loud radio. You know the answer to your questions, we both do but we will not talk about them."

"Yes, being a Death Scythe does reward you with some… abilities," Franken observed calmly despite the shock that went through him. He hadn't known that Severus could read minds. He hadn't even known that it was an ability that a Weapon could have but there was a lot that they didn't know about each other. There were things about Severus that he didn't know but he suspected them. These things were dangerous. They could destroy him and a lot of others. They were evil and vile and yet he didn't bring them to the light. He didn't analyze them as he normally would. It was as Severus had already said: they had their questions, they knew the answer but they would not talk about them.

"That, more than anything… confuses me," Franken admitted truthfully. It was almost as if they… as if they…

"Your thoughts should not revolve around the obvious but around the organ that makes the sensible choices." Cool breath blew along the tip of his rigid erection, making it jump. Franken let out a mumble that sounded vague like an explicative that got louder as Severus closed his lips around the head, tongue swirling around like an expert. Yes, the pleasure that Severus gave him was great, making his mind blank abruptly as Severus took him deeper and deeper, the head of his cock knocking into the man's throat and then yes, even deeper!

Franken closed his eyes and bucked his hips, feeling the warm throat convulse as its owner choked at the sudden movement. He did it again and almost yelped as the man below pulled back, teeth dragging over the sensitive flesh in a move that was just a bit too rough for the average man but heaven for him. Franken's eyes snapped open and he looked at the man with his eyes that yelled his smugness. The younger man released his cock with an obscene 'pop' and smirked smugly.

"It seems I can still make you unravel," Severus taunted, crawling up the muscled body he so loved, nipping at skin and sutures, tongue darting along the chiseled groves of his muscles. Franken narrowed his eyes at the powerful Weapon without a Meister.

"You are purposely dragging this out," he accused.

"True," Severus shrugged and he did not feel the least bit of guilty, not that he should. He had the upper hand at the moment and this was obviously punishment for attempting to dissect him and launch an experiment on him. It had escaped Stein's notice that a scientist can sense a test being conducted on him and Severus had simply come to know him so the experiment had been shut down after a single day and the dissection in a millisecond. He hadn't even gotten past making the careful markings on the lily pale skin.

"We have not done this in a long time… I want to savor it," Severus continued, grabbing hold of his turgid flesh and slowly lowering onto it until he hit the bottom out. He paused, face flushed and mouth half opened. His long nails dug into Stein's stomach as he slowly lifted himself up until only the tip remained in his silky, burning opening then he dropped back down abruptly. He grinded down, his eyes falling shut and his body becoming an instrument of sexual pleasure as he rode and grinded in time with his lover's mini-thrusts.

"I tire of being under your control," Franken grunted as his lover came down once more. This was going too slow, too soft for him. He pulled at his wrists and realized, admittedly very late, that they weren't actually being held by anything special but the thin wood that made up the headboard. He immediately broke it and shifted their position, standing to his feet and slamming Severus into the wall. Severus let out a gasp and his body quivered around him.

"Ten minutes to break free, you are losing your edge to age, old man," Severus panted out. His words were less effective as he let out an echoing screaming when Franken slammed directly into his prostate and started up a speed that normal humans would never be able to create much less keep up with. Onyx eyes began to roll into the back of their owner's head and the only thing Severus could do was hang onto his scientist, creating long lines of cuts in the process and enjoy the pleasure of Stein slamming into him over and over, stretching his opening with little care and bruising his delicate skin with even less care.

Severus hissed silently and bit down hard into the juncture of Stein's neck and shoulder. They came at the same time, growling through their orgasms like wild animals. Their sweat soaked bodies stayed connected for a long time, blood and cum falling to carpeted floor in small drips and drops, the only sound was their panting breaths as they stared into each other's eyes.

'**That little fucker was right! This is definitely true love, old sport!'** the loud voice cackled obnoxiously. _'Yes, we love him, right Severus? Why won't you say we love him?'_ the little one whispered just as annoyingly.

(**)

"I want to hire you," Stein stated in the silence of the room. They had taken a shower together where they had another round of sex and then another shower and were now under the black covers, Severus almost sleeping within the other's strong arms and Stein smoking a victory cigarette. He blinked his eyes up and slowly turned his head to meet the other man who wasn't looking at him. Instead his olive gaze was on his signature skull-smoke.

"You couldn't afford my services, Doctor Stein," Severus sniped quickly which was true. Severus' services were very, very expensive. So expensive that Severus could have stopped working after only two years and live a very comfortable life. If the relatively young Weapon didn't know what could happen in his stillness, he would have quit but he needed to keep busy. In any case, there wasn't a chance that Stein would ever be able to afford him.

"Well, I must that that is true Doctor Prince," Stein countered easily with one of his fake smiles that caused Severus to bite him. "I must correct my earlier statement. I was offered the chance to tell you of a potential employer."

"Who is this potential employer?" Severus had a bad feeling in his gut that he already knew who wanted him but it was always good to ask in case he was jumping to conclusions. The only person Severus could think of that would (much less could) approach Stein without fear of being dismembered (other than Severus) was—

"Lord Death."

'**FUCK!**' '_Severus, aren't we happy? We will be closer to Stein, won't we_?'

(**)

To Be Continued…?

Well, here is the treat you all deserve! Isn't that nice… now give me comments so I will continue.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel so guilty posting this story but it was an impulse that I couldn't ignore. But it's going to be fine because soon, my other request is going to be posted! Yay!

(**)

Severus muttered darkly to himself as he stalked up the stairs of the school, a dark aura of death and destruction cloaking over his body and scaring several students that were wandering around in the halls. No one on planet Earth had such bad luck as he. Normal people just go about their daily day, strolling alone but Severus? Oh no, Fate really liked to fuck him so he continually found himself pulled into situations that he did not want to be involved in.

He couldn't believe that _twice_ in his life he had been trapped by an old fool! It just wasn't feasible that _twice_ he would fall for the same trick and yet, here he was, storming his way through the halls of the Shibusen with an expression and deadly aura that told everyone in a five mile radius to drop dead because of an old man.

"You!" he snapped, pointing to a random teenager. The student nearly jumped out of his pants as he slowly turned around, eyes hidden behind odd swirling glasses and hair in some ridiculous hairstyle that made Severus cringe. Children were so strange especially around this age but that wasn't what was important. The more important thing was getting to his designated place for his debriefing.

"Um, do you mean _me_, sir?" he stuttered out, coming closer. Severus rolled his eyes, even as another boy stepped to the boy's side, his eyes hidden too but behind an odd visor of gold and red. The color combination stirred an odd anger in him but he suppressed it. He seemed to be glaring at Severus and was standing slightly ahead of the odder looking boy as though he were shielding the other. A smirk touched Severus' lips. The ponytailed boy was obviously the Weapon and perceived Severus as a threat that he would protect his Meister from. It was admirable but hopeless at the same time. It would take at least every student's combined effort just to get a scratch on him much less actually have a hope that they'd have the ability to walk once Severus was done with them.

"Yes, I mean you. I am lost in this forsaken school and I need a guide to lead me to the nurse's office. Seeing as you are doing nothing but loitering in the halls, you can assist me," Severus glared down his nose at the brat that actually wasn't that much shorter than him. The boy swallowed thickly and nodded his head, face becoming determined as he came to Severus' side.

"My name is Ox Ford and this is my Weapon, Harvar," the boy introduced himself and his Weapon calmly and held out his hand. If he expected it to be shook by the skinny man, he would be sorely disappointed. His Weapon nodded stiffly at him but was wise enough to not extend his hand. Severus remained silent and his face stoic because he honestly did not want to know these children names or to be in this forsaken building. It reminded him of his brief stint in another school much like this one and he hated it. This place made him—

"Oof!" Severus grunted as someone ran directly into him, knocking the both of them to the floor. The person that ran into him appeared to be a woman with blond hair and bright yellow eyes who was crushing him under her weight. She was heavy! He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed firmly although it might have been a bit too hard for she let out a cry as she slammed into the ground with a cry of pain.

"If you had a brain between your ears perhaps you would find walking less of a challenge," he groused as the woman slowly picked herself up. _'Don't we know her Severus? Why does she seem so familiar to us Severus? Why do we know her? How do we know her?'_ Soalan (the little voice) inquired rapidly. **'That bitch! We know her. Kill her, kill her with fire!'** Gáire (the cackling voice) ordered hysterically. He pushed them down until they barely tickled the back of his mind as he glared down at the woman despite her height being the same as his.

"Hey, who are you to hurt and insult Doctor Medusa!?" a young voice shout and turned to be a dashing student with her eyes red-rimmed and her hair in pigtails. She wore a schoolgirl's outfit and her face seemed vaguely familiar to him as though he might know her parents. He tilted his head slightly and noted that she was one of the children that had apparently attacked Franken. It was a pity… a _miracle_ that she was still breathing much less demanding things in such an insolent tone.

He opened his mouth to give the girl a tongue lashing that would have made her wish that Franken skinned her alive but was stopped as a presence made itself known by turning a corner and soon, a large hand landed on his shoulder. Well speak of the devil-scientist. Severus tilted his head up to see Franken standing directly behind him, the light casting a glare over his dark green eyes.

"I see that you have met your co-worker and several students. Here I hoped you would be a bit nicer to the general population," he smiled that fake smile. Severus narrowed his eyes but ignored the gesture in favor of letting out a scoff as he looked to the girl, woman, and Ox Ford with his transformed Harvar in a firm grip. Was he meant to be a threat?

"He pushed Dr. Medusa to the ground and insulted her. Wait, I remember you… from Professor Franken's house!" the girl suddenly intoned, looking him hard in the face as the fire within her slowly but surely died out although not from fear of him.

"It is not my fault that the bumbling idiot cannot walk without running directly into innocent people," he snarled nastily. The blond woman let out a shaky chuckle and straightened a bit more after the three students, the Weapon turning back in a short flash of blue light, were assured of her safety. A blush was lighting the woman's cheek and her face twisted with embarrassment. Her eyes radiated an innocence that Severus did not trust one bit but he kept such a thought to himself.

"He is right, I was so deep into my thought that I didn't see such a… _striking_ figure such as you," she apologized. It would have been an insult had it not been said to this particular man who truly was a striking figure.

Though Maka had seen him before, it was only now that he stood across from Doctor Medusa that she realized that he actually rather short. He had long hair that settled on his shoulders in a silky fall of pure black although a portion had been pushed behind his ear to reveal a dangling earring glinting in the light with an odd ornament at the end of it. He was paler than any living person should be with flat, emotionless onyx eyes, thin lips, high cheekbones and a hooked nose. He was a skinny thing with narrow shoulders and long appendages. His legs were wrapped in tight black pants with various silver buckles along his legs and heavy black boots. His shirt (the only thing that wasn't black) was green with an attacking scorpion on the front and, oddly, a few flowers blooming on his sides. All of this combined with an aura that wished everyone a painful death and the facial expression of a block of wood made him a noticeable force.

"Indeed," he sniffed and gave her another look that could make stone piss itself. He was quite sure that he knew this woman as the little voice within him whimpered out questions in rapid succession. Soalan was scared, that little voice was absolutely terrified of this woman and the louder Gáire was just as frightened but he couldn't remember as to why.

"I'm going to…" the girl didn't finish her sentence as she deflated even more as though someone had ripped open her chest and stole her soul out of her body. It was obvious that something happened to someone close to her. Severus supposed that he would get the details at a later date especially if the child was sick but, for now, his attention was on the tall scientist in his personal space.

"You were looking for me." It wasn't a question because Severus knew that Stein did little without reason much like him. They were logical men and the only reason they sought any person out was if they were looking for them for a specific reason. He was correct as his lover smiled even brighter and shifted until his arm was around his shoulder.

"Lord Death has sent me to give you a tour but first he wants to meet you formally," he announced kindly. Severus rolled his eyes and pulled away from the strong arm and glanced back at the nurse. She was staring at him with hard eyes, focus attached to the dangling earring. He raised a brow and their eyes met for a brief moment.

As per usual, he found himself delving into someone's mind for a snippet but he found himself blocked. It wasn't a huge surprise seeing as most disciplined people unknowingly created mental blocks but this block was different. It was a wall of cold fury and pure greed, a mind that was almost like Stein's but different, nastier, less insane. And she hated him. She hated him to the deepest part of her soul and would not shed a tear should he spontaneously combusted from her heated thoughts seeping around her wall of ice. It was a blind hatred that made little sense and would cause the end to anyone in its path and to the one whom wielded it.

"Come along Severus," Franken urged, a heavy hand landing on his shoulder once more, jerking him out of her mind and back into the present. Severus didn't hesitate or show any sign that he was aware of her feelings. Instead he turned on his heel and followed the grey haired Meister.

(**)

"I am glad that you were able to come, Severus!" Death bounced in his happiness. Severus flinched as he was firmly reminded of a certain twinkly eyed Meister that bounced just like this masked being. Mentally he pouted because, honestly, he and Death both knew that Death would never have left him to his own devices. He had figured that as soon as he stepped foot anywhere near Nevada to expect his business to be pried in by one old fool or another. It just so happened to be the most powerful old fool.

"Lord Death, I apologize for the lateness of my arrival. As I told you, I had a few ends to tie," he responded smoothly. He only hoped that the old deity didn't ask him if he was happy with this arrangement because he would bite off his own tongue for his words would be much too harsh seeing as he found nothing enjoyable about a school filled with children of various ages. If only he could have stalled a few more weeks before finally coming here…

"Yes, yes, I remember what you said when I asked you to come here. I hope that you managed to tie up all of your ends," the man was definitely smiling behind that infernal mask although Severus supposed _this_ silly mask was better than his older one. That one still sent shivers down his spine. He briefly wondered how much Death actually knew about the 'ends' he had to tie up. The man was rather insightful when he thought it necessary but did he truly know what Severus did for a living? Was he aware of the circumstances of his departure from London?

"Oh, I hadn't thought that the rumors were actually true!" a surprised voice stated. Severus felt a shiver go up his spine as the creepy aura of one perverted Death Scythe lapped at the edges of his conscience. He stiffened as an arm was slung over his shoulder but didn't attack the man as he very well should have. Instead he turned his head rigidly to see that the man was grinning brightly at him, eyes closed and hand up in a peace sign.

"I've missed you Severus! Where have you been, pal? You've got so much to catch up on. I rushed here you know because I heard that a scary man dressed in black and green was walking around threatening people I just _knew_ it was you!" the redhead chirped with the brightness of a man seeing a friend after a long time apart. Severus supposed he should be nice. He should allow the man blabber on, nodding at the right points and making various noises as he revealed things about his life that he could do without knowing but really, where was the fun in that?

"I see that you are coherent enough to realize that I am not a woman unlike our first meeting," he remarked dryly instead of breaking the man's heart by telling him that he had truly forgotten about him. Severus very rarely remembered people completely although their actions mostly remained imprinted in his mind. The first thing that Severus pulled from his library of memory was his first meeting with a drunken Death Scythe. It was more of his entertaining recollections and the smirk that played along his lips told his audience as much.

Spirit stared blankly at the man for a moment before the memory slammed into him and a blush rose to rival the head on his hair. Oh it wasn't fair that the man remembered that! He sprang away as though Severus would assault him again only to run into a muscled mass that was definitely the hardened, tall body of one insane scientist. Swallowing hard, and hoping beyond hope that he was wrong, the redhead tilted his head up and saw his worse fear confirmed. The harsh glare across the round glasses hid Stein's eyes but it wasn't disarming especially as a smile curved along the full lips.

Oh shit he was so dead!

"What was that?" he asked in that calm, indifferent way that told Spirit that he had five seconds to clear up the air before he found himself on a slab. In the back of his mind, the ration little voice in the back of his head told him that this was actually interesting. Could it be that Stein, the Franken Stein was actually possessive of someone? Stein as in the man that didn't have a sympathetic bone in his body and would happily dissect Death if he could get close enough?

The man was absolutely emotionless (not including the high he got cutting people up) and yet it seemed that he was jealous that someone had hit on Severus! Spirit hadn't thought that it was possible but, should it be so and he's not just looking too deeply in the glinting light, then he didn't want to think of how the younger would react if he knew that Spirit had actually kissed the mean spirited Weapon.

"Oh uh, you know bygones and I was really drunk and his hair was longer and skimpy outfit—no harm no foul!" Spirit chuckled, backing away from the man and going to Lord Death's side. They wouldn't dare harm him with the powerful shinigami next to him! Ha, he was such a genius. Severus suddenly snapped his fingers.

"The girl in the hall was Maka. She has surely grown a lot," Severus noted as he finally matched that face to some of the pictures Spirit had sent him and the large piece of Cio-Cio he could see in the girl. Spirit straightened up with pride on his face and a smile on his full lips. Yes, he was very smug about his daughter and was going on a small tirade about her cleverness and her skills as a Meister. It was quite nauseating and could Severus really allow someone to stay that happy?

"So how is your wife?" It turns out that no, he couldn't allow this brightness to continue. The redhead immediately deflated and mumbled something low under his breath. Severus leaned closer to hear his words and realized that he was admitting that they were divorced now because he was a low down, imbecilic slime ball (okay, those weren't his exact words but Severus was close enough) that couldn't remain faithful to an eating habit much less an actual person. The black haired man tilted his head with confusion on his face, "Why are you telling me something I already know?"

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN STEIN!" He roared dramatically with tears and snot on his face, jumping to his feet to point at them. Severus chuckled lightly at the man's stupidity and folded his arms over his chest if only to stop himself from reaching out and touching Stein. He could feel the man close to him, almost hear his heartbeat and feel the way that his breath left and entered his lungs. If it wasn't for his control and the company, Severus would have jumped him at this point, maybe he could convince the man to some classroom sex.

"Death CHOP!" Lord Death suddenly shouted and came down harshly upon Spirit's head as the man continued to shout. Severus winced at the blood that was now spouting out of the poor man's head, "Don't make me Death Chop you, Spirit!" Severus shook his head at the thoroughly late warning but the redhead would walk it off. If Death really wanted to punish Spirit, he should just castrate the libidinous pervert.

"Now that he has been taken care of… onto you Severus," Death turned his attention to the black haired man. The Weapon blinked at him, his attention never wavering physically although he was thinking in the back of his mind the many surfaces throughout the school that he and Stein could commit sodomy on. Lord Death actually didn't want anything from him at the present moment, simply to say hello and to make sure he had gotten there all right. He was to be their other doctor seeing as it was just poor Doctor Medusa all on her lonesome and he was the best of the best.

"You don't have to jump right into work! Let Stein give you a tour around, see the sights and have some fun!" Death encouraged him. Severus was, once again, reminded of the twinkly old bastard although this particular old man didn't raise a great anger in him… just a slight one.

"Why can't I show Severus around?" Spirit pouted, he hadn't seen the black haired Weapon in almost forever and now that the other knew he was here, he was going to actively avoid him. That wasn't fair! Franken looked over to him, his glasses glinting sharply and that creepy smile on his mouth again. Spirit shuddered and put his hands up in casual defeat.

"Never mind, I want to go see Maka!"

(**)

Medusa watched the scientist lead away the black haired man, eyes dimming slightly and face becoming blank. She was sure that she had never seen him before but she knew that damn charm like the back of her hand. It was the symbol of another, much like her snakes were to her or the spiders to the other this this one… this fucking one was much more annoying to her eyes because this one was much more unpredictable.

Medusa brought a finger to her lips, walking fast to get to her home. She needed a shower, a change of clothing and Crona before they went off to the Witch's Meeting. Oh yes Crona, her child whose limits she had just discovered only last night. The child was much too weak to fight someone of Stein's standards but he had done remarkably well against those of his own age but there laid a problem. Crona still showed hesitance, still had to be coaxed by her venomous magic to attack and devour souls.

The Madness was not strong enough in Crona nor was the ability to become truly evil—a Kishin—and no amount of abuse (from her or Ragnarok) would turn him into a natural killer. But the same black blood that she had injected into her child's body was now infecting Soul. Crona may be a failed experiment but her child was also used to the Madness, always had it within that frail little body but Soul… Soul wouldn't know how to fight it, to even know that it was within him.

A mean smirk came to Medusa's lips. Oh yes, Soul and Maka would be her new experiments for the Black Blood. To see how a Meister and Weapon reacted to a Madness that only infected one of them would be truly interesting.

"I don't like it when she does that with her mouth, it makes me lose sleep and if I don't sleep the dark circles will come back under my eyes… I don't know think I can deal with the dark circles!" Crona whispered so low that Medusa almost didn't hear the frightened voice. She turned and looked at the skinny figure curled into the dark corner, staring at her with sad dark eyes that instantly found something else to stare at. Medusa rolled her eyes at the pathetic thing she dared to call her child.

"Crona, take a shower, we are going to the Witch's Meeting," Medusa ordered with a snap of her finger. Crona immediately launched up and, with a thin hand holding the opposite arm, the pink haired adolescent eased slowly out of the room, dark eyes never leaving her face.

Medusa sighed, well, she had a new experiment but she needed a way to get rid of that meddlesome thing that was now plaguing her domain and no, she didn't mean Crona. Then it came to her and, if possible, the smirk on her face became ten times darker. She knew a man with an Evil Eye that would love to be set free.

(**)

To Be Continued

I'm trying to stay true to the androgynous status that Crona holds and I'll keep this hold until I get bored. I don't know Maka's mother name so I settled on Cio-Cio. Come up with you own assumptions as to why


	4. Chapter 4

(**)

Severus looked at the massive library that the DWMA owned. He nearly fell to his knees at the utter magnificence that was the library and then he turned his head and almost fell to his knees for an entirely different reason. There, in the middle of the library was a huge mound of books tossed onto each other in a show that young people had no respect for books. Tears almost ran down Severus' cheeks at the mishandle of so many precious books then it snapped away as he noticed the blue haired boy sitting on top of the mound, laughing loudly at some stupidity that Severus was sure only this particular child could understand. He rolled and cackled on the books as though they didn't bite into his tanned skin… and as though he couldn't feel the aura that was beginning to emit from Severus and his twitching eye.

"Hey, I know you!" the boy suddenly shouted, jumping up and pointing to him. He was going to have a heart attack. Oh moon above Severus was going to expire right then and there if that boy didn't get his disgusting boots off those books immediately. As if he were reading his mind, the boy let out some strange battle cry ('**That little fucker just yelled 'YAHOO!'. The assassin just yelled YAHOO!'** Gáire laughed loudly in the back of Severus' mind before being stomped quite firmly into silence) and launched off the books, landing in front of him with his hand still pointing at him. Severus remained absolutely still and simply raised a brow at the blue… thing because this truly wasn't a child.

"What do you want, you annoyance?" he growled. The boy let the insult slide off of him like water.

"I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLACK STAR!" the boy shouted then smirked, closing his eyes and Severus just knew that he was going to start tittering on about something that he cared not for, "I know that my greatness can be quite intimidating—enough to cause blindness and amnesia so you might not remember me as being the greatest thing you've been since… well, I can't think of anything greater and bigger than me but it's okay because now I'm here just to remind you."

"… I'm sorry, were you speaking?" Black Star whirled around and saw that the black haired man was by the books, sorting through them with great care. His mouth fell open and he glared, stomping over to the man that had actually dared to ignore him.

"I know that my greatness overwhelms what with my power and good looks but there's no need to hide behind books. I can try to dim it down but it'll be futile," the young boy shrugged with a sigh. The man looked up from the book in hand, onyx eyes rather bored. If Black Star was one of the people that had a sixth sense (or even some kind of self-preservation bone) he would have known that the man was five seconds from beating him with every book in this substantial pile.

"It seems that you are still talking and yet I do not find myself caring," the black haired man deadpanned. Black Star scoffed and shook his head sadly. Of course the man was too intimidated to realize that Black Star wouldn't hurt him if he started to bow down and praise his greatness but he had that effect on people. He wondered if he should tell the man that this part of his training and that he's supposed to be putting up the books but he decided that no, he wouldn't want the man to faint from knowing that he was so privileged to be able to do Black Star's work.

"So who are you? I saw you at Stein's house but you didn't stick around long. You must have been scared of me, who wouldn't be?" Black Star continued on. The man paused once more and when he looked at him, Black Star was sure that he saw a glimmer of recognition in the depthless orbs.

"Ah, you are the loud bother that was my first patient. You were rendered unconscious because of a book, correct?" the man mused with a mocking smile that did nothing to Black Star. The (very) skilled assassin paused and snapped his fingers at the vague memory that clawed at the back of his mind. He loosely recalled soft hands dumping him to the next bed to Soul and a silky voice muttering insults but Maka had hit him really hard in the head for trying to awaken his best friend in the whole world.

"I knew that I was memorable but you never told me your name," Black Star pouted and plopped down on the large mountain of books once more but this time he was sitting high over the man that seemed intent to fix the mess.

"I am Doctor Severus Prince and I would greatly appreciate it if you remove your posterior from those books," the man growled darkly right before he yanked away a main part of his seating area. The blue haired assassin went head over heels with a cry of shock and pain before he landed right on his face in front of a pair of black shoes. Immediately he followed the black boots up to long black covered legs and to the black with white stripes evenly distributed along the shoulders jacket. Oh, it was that new kid, Death's son! The boy looked down at him with bright yellow eyes that weren't very amused but not angry at the same time.

"It's so untidy in here… may I have that book you are holding Doctor Prince?" Kid gestured to the piece of literature hanging in the stained fingers. The man looked down at the white cover and a small smirk came to his lips. It was the kind of smirk that wasn't very nice and actually very dark but Kid ignored it in favor of receiving the white book and examining the cover almost immediately.

"Ex… cal…ibear?" Black Star appeared at the taller boy's elbow.

"Close, Excalibur." Kid corrected easily as he opened the book to a random picture. The asymmetrical haired boy read a small part of the page, explaining to the interested Black Star the gist of what the story and legend was about. It was quite the tale the book was weaving, very appealing to both from what Severus observed from the corner of his eye.

"Oh you are interested in Excalibur?" Severus didn't turn as he recognized the rather bored but interested voice of his lover. Instead he continued to sort the books until he had a good armful that went on one shelf and quickly located a small map of the library. It didn't talk long for Severus to sort the books on the shelf but before he could turn around to gather more books, he found a hard, solid body behind him. The scent of cigarette smoke with just a touch of blood and medical soap filled his nose and almost immediately caused his body to relax. He pressed backwards just a bit, his ass making contact with the groin of his lover, the flesh almost immediately hardening.

"You sent the fools off to meet the biggest fool since the beginning of time?" Severus inquired, cheeks flushing pink as Franken melded them harder together, large hands landing on the small of his back and hip. The fingers spread out, hot against his clothed flesh and absolutely burning as the one of his back sought out his skin.

"Hm, yes. I suppose he won't be quite what they expect but you must admit that he is of legendary power. Those that can deal with him become powerful…" Stein murmured into his neck, teeth coming out briefly to graze the sensitive flesh. Severus bit deep into his lip to stop the small whimper that threatened to erupt from his lips. Oh how he hated when his body reacted so strongly to the insane doctor but he took solace in the fact that Stein reacted just as hard, if not harder to him. Severus turned his head to persuade Franken for a kiss when he caught sight of the clock.

"Ow," Franken grabbed his jaw which had caught the brunt of a very knobby elbow. He looked up from his almost sprawled position against the opposite bookcase at his lover. The onyx eyes were cool and facial expression not-amused in the least. If Stein looked hard enough, he was quite sure that he could see the start of a nasty sneer.

He knew that almost-sneer-not-amused looked quite well and it told him that he and his hand or his research would be better acquainted for the next few days or weeks. Normally that wasn't so hard, especially after the long months they had spent away from each other and the amazing sex they had when they did reconnect but this punishment was different in that Severus would be right next to him, he would be sleeping in the same bed… absolute torture.

"What did I do?" he sighed with bored resignation laced into his tone. It was best for Severus to simply get over his anger as quickly as possible before they got a bit physical. Then again, the very slight throb in his jaw said that they had already gotten physical. A part of his mind noted that he was treating Severus special again. He remembered facial expressions, tendencies, he knew how to handle the explosion of emotion and he hadn't hurt the man for knocking him in the jaw. Odd… very odd.

"You were late!" the other spat nastily. Franken furrowed his brows and turned to the clock over the bookshelves, noting that it was 11:55 am. If he calculated how long it had taken him to get rid of those two students and follow Severus along with their short petting session… it led up to him arriving at the library at, perhaps, 11:52 give or take a minute.

"I was late by a minute or three," he shrugged and watched as the pale face before him twisted in a look that would have killed several lesser men (it probably would have turned Spirit on had Severus been a woman) but Stein simply blinked under the glare. Deep within his mind, he knew that he shouldn't have said those words because Severus had a bigger obsession with time than Kid had with symmetry. The man had complete breakdowns when he was even the slightest bit late and, as long as Stein had known him, he had only see him late one time and it was because he had been in the middle of saving someone's life. That poor man wanted to commit suicide after Severus was through chewing him out.

"You were late! I do not care if it was three seconds. I said to meet me here at eleven-fifty you imbecile. Not eleven-fifty-one or eleven-fifty-two but eleven-fifty!" Severus hissed and Franken could just tell that he was working himself up into a real tantrum. This tantrum could range from a full on rant that followed similar words as he was already going or something more physical. Well, that was going to get very irritating in a short amount of time so he might as well nip it in the bud now.

"You barbarian!" Severus gasped out as he suddenly found himself slammed into the bookcase. The spines of the book and hard wood of the shelf bit into his sensitive skin and dug into his lean muscles. He opened his mouth to spit out hateful words only to find himself choking on the thick tongue of his insane lover. Severus bit down viciously enough to sever a man's tongue but his lover was much faster so it was only the taste of liquid iron that flooded Severus' taste buds rather than his lover's tongue tip.

Franken brought a hand up and stuck a finger within his mouth, pulling back to stare at the blood staining the appendage. A crazed grin etched across his lips and a light that was undoubtedly reflected in Severus's eyes shone. Franken let out a dark chuckle and was on Severus again, grinding his erection into the shorter man and pressing his lips against the exposed pale ear that was presented to him as the other twisted his head to the side.

"You cannot control time, Severus. No matter how hard you try to always set things in an 'orderly fashion'—it will never work. You cannot control time and you cannot control _me_," Franken breathed heavily and bit into the fleshy lobe free of jewelry. Severus shuddered against him and bit into his lip to stop a moan although he couldn't still his hips. He brought up his arms and wrapped them around the neck of the man that could set his body aflame like no other, bringing the full lips to meet his own. It was unacceptable for him to be even half forgiving of this man that was late by two whole minutes but by the Gods, those talented fingers played along his sides and lifted him into the air to bring them on the same level. He should kill him right where he stood, send him crumbling to the floor with his most vicious poison but _oh_!

Severus laced his fingers through the short silver hair and yanked hard, using his legs as leverage to become even higher. He shoved his tongue deep into his lover's mouth, intent on reaching his tonsils as an unsuitable punishment. He pulled back and dove again, their teeth clashing and their tongues thrashing in an epic battle for dominance. As a cheating bastard, Franken decided to knead the fleshy globes of his buttocks roughly, making Severus falter and thus lose. His mouth was conquered and pillaged by Franken's tongue, the wet flesh mapping out teeth and sucking in the taste of mints.

"I hate you," Severus panted as their mouths disconnected. Franken parted his lips, intent on saying something when a noise caught both of their attentions. Someone was in the library and coming in their direction, humming low under their breath. Franken growled under his breath.

"Hello…? Is anyone else here?" a kind, almost timid sounding voice called out. Franken let out a saddened sigh and looked to his lover whose facial expression clearly stated that he wasn't going to allow this to continue with another closing in then again. He pressed harder against the body and watched as Severus nearly bit off his tongue to keep in his cry of pleasure. Franken smirked and snaked his hand down to caress the straining bulge of his lover. If Severus could speak right now, Franken was quite sure that his ears would be filled by the vivid tortures that the other would threaten to carry out.

"Hello…?"

(**)

"Oh…" Tsubaki frowned lightly in her confusion. She had been very sure that she had heard whispers coming from this part of the library but it was apparently very empty of life. That was so very odd, she swore she heard voices. The young Weapon let out a sigh and simply began to sort the books onto the shelf. She wasn't very sure who had messed up the books so spectacularly but she enjoyed cleaning it. There were so many books that she hadn't even known existed in this library and it was so interesting.

Tsubaki hummed sweetly under her breath as she went back to the large stack, taking a cart from an abandoned aisle, never looking up at the ceiling. Fate smiled upon her for, had the soft spoken girl looked up, she would have spotted the very odd sight of the half-naked school nurse being held by the fully clothed teacher/scientist. This, undoubtedly, would have led to dear Tsubaki having a heart attack and the very unfortunate, bloody death of one Franken Stein.

(**)

"I… _despise_ you," Severus spat through gritted teeth, forehead pressed into the scarred, broad chest of his insane lover. The man chuckled nastily and released the ceiling fixture, allowing them to fall to the ground lightly. As soon as Severus was sure that Stein was standing on solid ground, he brought his knee up sharply in a direct hit to the other's groin. Franken let out a sharp gasp and doubled over as even he was affected by such a harsh blow.

"Do not _dare_ say that you didn't deserve it. If you cannot see what is wrong with molesting me with a student close by then you are more insane than I first assumed," Severus scoffed as the man glared at him. He began to button his shirt quickly, thoughts of dismembering the dunderhead… okay, well, not dismember as that was the only thing that made the man bearable. It wasn't the way his lips would twitch into a real smile as he slept or that he could keep up with his brilliant mind. Severus let out a mental sigh because he didn't need the voices in his head to tell him just how much denial he could say without being annoying. He had passed that point five days ago.

"I will see you at home," he snapped and whirled on his heel to go back to the nurse's office.

(**)

Severus stretched his arms over his head as he approached his last patient. There had been a series of accidents around the school resulting in children filing in and out with various bumps, bruises and breaks. The worst one seemed to be a pair of small blond twins. How they got into the school, Severus wasn't too sure but they had fallen down the stairs and gave themselves hairline fractures and slight concussions. If Severus wasn't wrong, then their Meister was sitting on the bed with them cuddling into either of his side with a large fairytale book on his lap. His voice was soft as he read to the children.

"Hello Mr. Evans. I see that you have made it to the stool without help and even dressed yourself. Remove your shirt," he ordered in clipped tones. The albino raised a brow at him as though he were surprised that the man had spoken to him. It was odd. Severus had gotten that look all day whilst he berated the little idiots and even cuffed a teenager behind the ear for being outrageously foolish. He didn't understand… did they want him to coddle them as though they were little babies instead of the monsters that they truly were? Excluding the two dark toned children snuggled up to their Meister and the adults, everyone within this institution was a terror.

"Oh Dr. Prince, you've been working hard all day. Allow me to take care of Soul! He just woke up a couple of hours ago, you know," Medusa popped up from behind the curtain of another stupid teenager. Severus raised a brow at the cheery woman with the wall of hatred and ice within her mind. She might be the reason that he got the odd looks. She coddled the brats and the air around her always seemed open and friendly but still… something about her rubbed him in the wrong way never mind the block. No, he knew her. Somehow he knew her if only his mind would properly latch onto it.

"Unlike you I do not shove my responsibilities onto others. I will take care of Mr. Evans and you may finish your duty with… Mr. Ford," Severus sneered as he caught sight of just what student she was treating. Medusa frowned and, for a brief moment, her face twisted into a violent anger that told him she would soon strike him but Severus scoffed at that idea. As if he would allow her to live after hitting him!

"Well if you're sure…" she pouted and flounced away. Severus rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the half-naked child in front of him then he paused as he caught sight of the stitches that stretched diagonally across his chest as though he were attacked with a double-blade sword. He placed the boy's folder under his arm and closed the curtains to give them some privacy.

"How did you get those?" Severus indicated immediately, sitting in the free medical stool to give Soul his examination that most were given after waking up after a major surgery.

"The file doesn't say anything?" Soul frowned once again in his surprise. Severus scoffed, he hadn't even looked through that thing beyond finding out the boy's age and his name. What would be the point in doing so?

"Does it matter?" he countered immediately. Soul paused then shrugged.

"I guess not. It was in a fight with this androgynous Meister-Weapon. Couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl but he was… strong."

"A Meister-Weapon?"

"Yeah the guy—I guess I'll call him a guy instead of it—had a Weapon called Ragnarok that could talk and form into a… thing out of his back. It was a bit weird. I heard Maka's dad call him a 'Demon Sword'."

Severus pursed his lips but didn't stop his examination. He knew what a Demon Sword was and it was very obvious that only the arrival of Spirit and Stein stopped their eminent death. The boy and his Meister were very lucky. Severus grabbed his penlight and carefully watched the albino's pupils. They seemed a bit sluggish but not to the point that Severus would keep him there for another night. Sleeping in his own bed should be fine.

"He was crazy, there was something wrong with that kid," Soul shook his head, eyes becoming distant as he remembered the night he almost died. It was natural reaction especially for one so young and not used to the near death experiences that come with fighting against evil. As the older Weapon remained silent and finished his job, he felt something tugging at the back of his mind.

"He kept repeating himself… talking about his blood," Soul's face twisted and the light shining overhead only darkened and sharpened as he hunched over, fingers curling into his pants while his other hand curled into a tight fist. Severus felt his throat dry and the memory that tugged at him became louder, roaring at him to pay attention to it and not push it away. Not giving a sign to the boy that something was happening to him, the man began to push back. He didn't want to view anything and if it was buried then it was buried for a reason.

"What did he say about his blood?" he rasped, hoping that his voice wasn't noticed by the younger. The memory struggled, thrashing within him, the blankets around it fluttering and attempting to give him a peak but he didn't want to look. It wasn't meant to be looked at.

"He kept saying—." Before Soul could finish, the curtain was suddenly pulled back and, just like that, the memory was gone.

"Soul!" a female's voice cried out. Severus moved automatically, shielding the boy's half naked body from his Meister's eyes. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a crying student who would probably demand a hug and some words of 'it wasn't your fault' when he wasn't very sure whether or not it was her fault. He faced Maka and saw that her gray-brown eyes were attempting to look around him but he refused to allow it, ushering her out with a firm hand to the shoulder while his other shut the white screen.

"Ms. Albarn, despite Mr. Evans being your Weapon, it does not give you the right to burst in on his examination. If you wish to take a peek at his naked flesh, you will do it on _your_ time," a cruel twist of the lips caused a glare to boil up in the girl's eyes. She truly did resemble Cio-Cio. She opened her mouth then closed it the next second, not sure what she was supposed to say that wouldn't seem disrespectful.

"It wasn't like that Doctor Prince," Maka muttered, eyes on the ground and hands by her side. Severus rolled his eyes at the female Meister and glanced back into the open sliver to see that Soul was finished dressing and seemed to be schooling his face into an appropriate expression. It seemed that he could allow the girl within the room but first he had to install the Fear of Severus into her.

"I do not care what it 'wasn't like'. The next time you feel like interrupting my patient and I as though you were some brain dead Neanderthal… _don't_," he snarled. He could see that Maka was trying hard not to flinch as her eyes glanced up at the skinny man with the mean aura that seemed to always float around him without even looking at his soul. For a brief moment he softened into something more human and he stepped to the side, silently allowing her entrance.

"Thank you." She whispered and went to her best friend and faithful Weapon.

(**)

The man hummed quietly to himself as he moved about his office, twinkling blue eyes glancing at the trinkets on his shelves every now and again as though they brought him great joy just to look at. He stooped down to pick up several books that had fallen due to the storm raging outside. It was quite the random storm but it was a blessing to the Heat Wave they had been getting. Alas, his books didn't seem to think so.

"Oh, I was looking for you!" the man exclaimed as his eyes caught sight of a photo. Quickly he freed it from between the pages and studied it for a long time, his books forgotten. The man sat down heavily in a chair, his long fingers dragging across the image frozen in time.

In the picture were two men, one extremely tall with broad shoulders and a trim waist. His face wasn't properly seen in the photo due to the person taking the picture wanting to get both men clearly in the shot and the man's long black bangs that covered his eyes and cheekbones but the part of his face that was showing revealed a large smile with sparkling white teeth as he threw arm over the other man's shoulder. This man was smaller in height and in shoulder width. His eyes sparkled even though the picture wasn't in color. His hair was in springy curls that added to his handsome, friendly face that was so open and somehow so very knowing.

Blue eyes twinkled even brighter, yes he remember this day so very well.

"_Come on—I want something to remember you by!"_

"_Does that mean you can forget me? And I'm not just talking about the four hundred years together, you know." _

"_You think you're so cute, don't you, you old pervert?" _

"_Ooooh! Do I get a treat if I say yes?" _

**Ring! Ring! **

The long haired man blinked, pulling himself out of his thoughts and looked around until he spotted the rippling mirror on the other side of the room. He raised a brow and practically flowed to the item, running a finger across the image.

"Oh ho! Hello Albus!" A smile pulled at the man's thin lips as he took in the white skull like mask and heard the voice he hadn't heard in several years now.

"Why Hello Shinigami," Albus Dumbledore responded.

(**)

To Be Continued

I hope I'm not being too vague about Albus and Death but Albus in general. On another note, I just got to the part where Medusa decided to show her ugly face to torment my precious little Crona. Poor baby.

Comment please!


End file.
